specopsholofandomcom-20200213-history
Aylee Stewart
Noah Alexandria Traner "Aylee is ''Young, Tall, and Dangerous"'' Standing at the temple Aylee was afraid. The figure before her placed an object in her hand that was quickly lit on fire. The object burned so fast and so hot that she looked away from the light that blinded her. She, however, felt no pain. It symbolized her oath to her family and showed her what would happen if she was to betray them. After the flame had gone out her arm was cut, just deep enough to allow the blood to come through the skin to show the blood she would be willing to spill to defend her family. The wound was light, but it was just a taste of the pain that would come if she ever needed to stand in the way of death to save her family. Aylee knew in her heart this was were she belonged, she knew she was Mandroxan. Growing Up on Naboo Aylee was born to a noble family on the planet of Naboo on Year -7 Day 239. She had one sister, Kathlen Stewart. Aylee and Kathlen’s parents pushed both of them to aspire to achieve greatness in the political realm of the galaxy, but neither child shared the same interest as their parents. When Aylee was of age she was to follow Kathlen’s footsteps by attending the greatest schools Naboo had to offer. This was not where Aylee’s desires were found though. Aylee proved to be a rebellious child and was extremely fond of her older sister. While her parents favored Kathlen for her apparent devotion to her studies, Aylee began to seek new adventures away from the studies of the Naboo Academies and would often times get into trouble or be brought home by the local security officials after committing trivial acts of crime that weren’t serious enough for any actions to be taken against young Aylee. Aylee had complete disregard for her parents’ opinion on creatures of other than human species. She herself thought of them as interesting and desired to know more. When the time came that Aylee was to take the class in school taught by the wookiee who had once taught Kathlen, Aylee for the first time in her life looked forward to her classes and devoted a lot of time and effort into the teachings the wookiee had to offer. When Aylee's sister Kathlen had turned 16, her grandmother had given both her and her sister a Lapiz Necklace. The blue gemstone was set in a silver pendant. "My mother had a large Lapiz gemstone that she found on Hapes. I had the stone broke down into two equal pieces. I hand them to you two, knowing you will cherish them forever. Like you will cherish each other." The Departure of Kathlen When Aylee was nineteen years of age, she would face new challenges when her beloved sister Kathlen would leave home and travel off-world. Already proving to her parents that she had no desire to follow in their footsteps, they decided they had lost hope in Aylee and gave her a gift of credits just for a shuttle to anywhere she wanted to go. As her father was from the planet of Corellia, and Aylee was of Corellian heritage, she decided she would depart the planet as well with Coronet Spaceport as her destination. Life on Corellia Upon her arrival to Corellia, Aylee would face new challenges she had never expected. Back on Naboo she always had her home with her parents to go to when she needed help or a place to sleep. Corellia was different, it was entirely unknown to Aylee and she had no clue where to start. Her credits were spent and she had no home to seek refuge in. Desperation would soon force Aylee to seek out her deviant clever ways of committing petty crimes and she soon started stealing from markets in order to eat. She after many years of games and getting into trouble on Naboo would usually manage to take the sustenance necessary without anyone noticing. Once night, in an Alley in Coronet, Aylee found herself awoken as she slept by a massive Corellian male. Scared she cried out for help but the man covered her mouth almost as soon as she could open it so no sound would be heard by any passersby. The man drug Aylee deeper into the Coronet alley’s and would seek to take advantage of her. Something like this had never happened to Aylee and she dearly feared for her life. While the man pulled her closer to him she noticed the glimmering on a vibro axe from inside his trench coat. The first opportunity she saw she took, and perhaps by chance, she managed to free the axe and plunge it deep into the man’s neck where he fell motionless. At that moment Aylee got a taste of just how unforgiving the galaxy is, she wrenched the vibro axe free and would carry it from that moment on. The Meeting of Legend Myre After the event of the horrible night in Coronet, Aylee was continuing her ways of petty theft to survive. One day she came across a Jawa draped in black robes. She was unsure of who this creature was but she was particularly interested in the ship access chip that was clearly displayed unguarded at his side. Having perfected her skills in pick-pocketing from her time of being on Corellia she figured getting the chip would be easy. She was able to come just in reach of the access chip, but when she tried to steal it from the Jawa he swiftly turned around and used the force to push her hand aside sending Aylee to the ground. Aylee was at first stunned at the Jedi standing before her. She had never encountered a force user before but through her studies she was very familiar with their abilities. After the confusion wore off she quickly attempted to run off but the Jawa through the use of a translator droid exclaimed for her to stop. As if she was commanded by the force itself Aylee ceased her attempt to flee and turned to face the Jawa. The Jedi sensed her troubles, her past, her future, what could become of her and the difficulties she had just to sustain herself to survive. Legend offered his guidance and a position as an acolyte in the Mandroxan Cartel to become a family of the Mandroxan. The Mandroxan Cartel Not knowing what to expect but weary of the ways of her life here, Aylee agreed to go with the Jawa. Eager to prove herself she would enter the Mandroxan Trials on her way to become a Family member of the Mandroxan Cartel and hopefully one day a Lord by the side of Legend Myre. ''Start of the Mandroxan Career'' When nearing the completion of the Mandroxan Trials, Myre contacted Aylee via her personal comm channel to let her know how proud he was of the changes Aylee has made and let her know that she had more than proven herself worthy to become a family member of the Mandroxan Cartel. Legend Further stated that there was a place as a family head that was open to Aylee if she wanted it. The positioned offered to Aylee was Lady Regent of the Mandroxan Cartel. One of the three heads of the family. Aylee had it in her sights, all she had to do was complete the final stages of the Mandroxan Trials and she would have completed her journey from being an outcast in the streets of Coronet to being someone worth mentioning. Someone who rose to the stars to be among the Mandroxan. ''Lady Regent'' After Aylee had completed the Mandroxan Trials and was welcomed as a full family member to the Cartel, she was brought to the ceremonial temple of the Cartel where the enrollment ceremony was to be held. Mandroxan news coverage accurately recorded the ceremony as it took place. Standing before the Lord Commander of the cartel, Legend Myre, Aylee was instructed to hold out her hand. Within it was placed a piece of flint paper which Legend light. "With this, I symbolize how fast a being will be snuffed out by the Cartel if you are to betray us," said Legend. Aylee's face shown with a gleam of pride realizing what was to come. After the paper was burned, Legend took from his cloak a Mandroxan knife and instructed Aylee to hold out her other arm. At this Legend sliced the surface of Aylee's skin and allowed blood to flow from the wound. "With this, I symbolize the blood we are willing to shead for the protection of our family. We as the heads of the Cartel place our family members above all and will be willing to die for their safety," said Legend "Now turn and face all those before you." Aylee turned around to face the onlookers and accepted, with pride, her bestowed title of Lady Regent of the Mandroxan Cartel. The Mandroxan Trials With the entry of Aylee into the Mandroxan trials she would be tested in all aspects of abilities to allow her to prove herself to the family heads of the cartel to become a Family Member. 'Stage 1 Fullfill a Contract'' The first stage of the trial would be relatively easy. Myre would request Aylee to fullfill her first contract by performing trivial coordinating duties by directing acolytes to their detinations for contract runs. Aylee showed more than adequate in this capability to Myre would pass her on to the next stage of her trials. Stage 2 ''Death of a Nexu'' The next stage of the Mandroxan Trials would be to find and hunt down a nexu somewhere in the Shadola sector. Legend would send with Aylee an armored squad of Mandroxan Wookiees armed with Ryyyk blades for her defense. Legend opened up the Mandroxan armoury to give Aylee a blaster rifle but Aylee caste it aside and instead grabbed a battle axe and took her vibro axe from her belt loop. Traveling to the planet of Skeebo in a Nu-class Shuttle, Aylee she and her wookiee guard would land and setup camp. Once camp was made the shuttle was to return to it's dispatch location. The first night on Skeebo was friggid cold, far beyond what Aylee had experienced on Naboo or Corellia. They were surrounded by creatures of all sorts but the saught Nexu were no where to be found. As days past, Aylee grew weary. She had never hunted anything before and their food sources were running low. Aylee was to send her Mandroxan Guards to hunt for food, of the wookiee race they would be more than adequate at such a thing. Aylee's mistake was to leave herself unguarded. Bored by the confinements of the camp, Aylee figured she would do a bit of exploring. Getting just outside of the camp Aylee found some gizka hopping around in a marsh. Knowing they needed food to survive she began to stalk her pray. Drawing in close Aylee took her vibro axe in her left hand and prepared to fling it in a spirialing motion of death onto the nearest gizka. Just as she let loose a massive Nexu pounced onto the Gizka and ripped it limb from limb. At the same moment the vibro axe would plunge into the left shoulder of the nexu causing it to let out a roar of defiance and turn on Aylee immediately. Aylee grabbed her battle axe in both hands and took it in a guard stance staring down the Nexu as it circled around her looking for an opening, dripping with blood at the wound Aylee hand unintentionally gave. Keeping her eyes focused on the Nexu instead of the ground on which she stood, Aylee learned from a mistake that would never happen again. Aylee tripped and fell to the ground. At that exact instance the Nexu leaped on top of Aylee biting down hard on the shaft of the axe and clawing at the ground and at a point slashing Aylee at the collar bone on her left shoulder that would leave black scar for the rest of her life. The wookiees who had heard the cry of the Nexu immediately set back for camp to guard their acolyte. Arriving to the camp they were alarmed not to find their acoylte there but instead heard a scuffle nearby. Racing to the location they found Aylee pinned down by the Nexu fending it off with the axe as it was biting down dangerously close to her face. The wookiees let out a chorus of roars which forced the Nexu to look from it's pray to see what was in store for it. During this brief moment of oppurtunity Aylee was able to twist the battle axe so the blade was facing up towards the Nexu and she violently pulled on the shaft sending the point of the axe head into the skull of the Nexu. The Nexu fell on top of Aylee and the wookiees rushed to raise the beast off of her. Upon her stand Ayle retrieved her battle axe from the Nexu's skull and the vibro axe from the shoulder, she then proceeded to sever the tail from the Nexu. Stage 3 ''The Miracle Priest'' That night Aylee made contact with Legend during a feast with the wookiees as they ate the flesh of the Nexu Aylee had struck down. The following morning the Nu returned to bring their war party to Baummu. The nu shuttle would land near a temple in a side city off the Baummu Capital where a priest was standing at the door to welcome them. The priest took the Nexu tail and used it to make medicine for his stocks and treat the wounds that Aylee had sustained. During the treatment, the priest told Aylee a story of a distress beacon that was sent out years ago by an ancient Alissma findsman and how this warrior had been carrying access codes to vaults now used by the Mandroxan to store the crested Mandroxan Knives which needed to be earned by the acolytes to become a family member. The priest told Aylee the general location of where the distress signal was last seen and she and the wookiees set out to explore the vast region of deepspace. Stage 4'' Lost Secrets'' The Nu was loaded with the food stores of the kills on Skeebo so they were to be comfortably well fed, however, the Nu was relatively small for Aylee and her twelve wookiee companions. They were cramped and uncomfortable as they proceeded their explorations with nothing being picked up on the ships scanners. One uneventful day after another led Aylee and her crew to believe that there wasn't much hope for her. She began practicing with the wookiees to learn their language to decrease the language barriers between them. This was to go on for nearly a month before the auto-pilot suggested it was on a collision course with an Asteroid that was not able to be picked up by the scanners. Rushing to the cockpit Aylee saw a massive asteroid completely devouring the cockpit view of the ship. Switching to manual they began searching the asteroid for any signs of life. They did not understand why the asteroid was not on the ships scanners with the size of it. After orbiting the Asteroid for about a day they noticed the glow of a docking bay entrance and made for it. The group of companioning received no resistance upon their entrance and after docking inside the asteroid they decended into the massive bay which was disturbingly quiet. Two of the wookiees were to stand guard on the ship for their return as the rest of the company was to proceed on to explore for any signs of the Gand Warrior. There were many destroyed doors of varying grades in the station but any sign of life forms or droids was non existant. Traveling further into the station didn't not consul the party at all, it became colder and the air pressure seemed to be decreasing with every step. Eventually they reached a reinforced door that had not been destroyed and outside it lay a destroyed droid holding an electronic lock breaker. Aylee picked up the lockbreaker to notice it was still functional. She was not sure what had destroyed the droid but knew it must have been trying to reach what was on the other side of this door. She plugged the electronic lock breaker into the access port at the doors control panel and began the sequence to break the code. Hours passed and the wookiees began to lose faith in Aylee. Just as they were about to give up the door sprang open and the pressure between the two rooms equalized and forced Aylee into the room alone where the door slammed behind her seperating Aylee from the rest of her companions. At first the room was as dark as death, but as Aylee's eyes adjusted she noticed a slight glow from the other end of the room. Taking her vibro axe from her belt and using the battle axe to be sure her path was clear, she began to approach the location of the glow. When she reached it she found nothing more than a idling power generator. Aylee reached the lever and engaged it which engulfed the room in bright light. As her eyes were used to the dark at this point, Aylee was blinded for a few brief moments before her eyes were to readjust. The room she was in was massive, statues of Gand members and relics long forgotten could be seen filling the room. In the very center where two pillars with a large chair carved between them in the middle. As Aylee approached she could see the ancient remenants of a Gand nearly turned to dust but preserved in the rooms lack of air pressure. Besides him lay an access card which was the reason for Aylee's travels all along. Aylee took the access card and ran to the door which was easily seen now that the room was shrouded in white light. The door locked from the outside was easily opened from the inside and Aylee rejoined her wookiee companions. Returning to their Nu they left the station and made contact with Legend Myre. Stage 5 ''Test of Fate'' Myre informed Aylee that the final stages of the trials were before her and she was to meet Myre, the Lord Commander, at a destination that he uploaded into the Nu's navicomputer. At the meeting Myre would give Aylee and Mandroxan blade and search her presense for any signs of the force. At the end of the communication Aylee and her companions engaged the auto-pilot of the Nu and set off to their meeting with the Jedi jawa Legend Myre. After a long and draining hyperspace trip across the galaxy, Aylee finally arrived in what was to become her new home. The Shadola sector on the planet Gand where Legend was waiting to welcome her. After searching her for any enlightenment Aylee had to the Force it was discovered that she would not be starting a journey of the force users at this time. Upon the completion of the test Legend presented Aylee with a Mandroxan blade that she would add to her choice of weapons along with her vibro axe. This was the completion of the Mandroxan Trials for Aylee and this marked her entrance into the family of the Mandroxan. Notable Friendships Throughout Aylee's many adventures she would meet several individuals who she would become close friends with. These friendships would help Aylee progress throughout her career and build contacts that would help her and her friends excel. Legend Myre As we know, Legend became a mentor and an employer of Aylee. Throughout her travels and challenges faced during the Mandroxan Trials, Aylee began to look up to Legend and seek his advice throughout the rest of the trials. Aylee's life was a unfruitful one until she met Legend and Legend would be the first individual to let Aylee know that it was ok to have confidence in herself, as she truly did deserve it. Noah Alexandria Traner Throughout Aylee's trials, she made several stops along the way at various tourist hot spots and several cantinas. Aylee enjoyed the party life, so she would commonly be found in classy pubs and dive bars. At one of these taverns, humans were an uncommon sight, entering the area Aylee looked for any sign of human presense to attempt to fit in while relaxing. The only other human female at the bar that night happened to be Noah Traner. Noah didn't appear happy to see a fellow human, but it was hard to get a good read on the human, with the hood to cover his head and the sunglasses. The two got to know each other that night, however, and as Noah was familiar with the Mandroxan Cartel the human seemed curious to hear the stories Aylee had to tell of her trials so far. The rest of the night Aylee and Noah would share their stories together and enjoy some of the beverages the cantina had to offer. One Near-Human male tried to hit on Aylee, but Noah stood up and lowered her sunglasses. She said something quite low to the hopeful young male, who scampered off in fear afterwards. After that she pulled her hood off and resumed telling Aylee stories of Hapes and listening to her stories of Naboo. The night was to be a quick one that would be long remembered with the sentients dancing around them and the DJ playing rather loud and obnoxious music. That encounter would be one of many that would build a strong long-lasting friendship between Noah and Aylee. Kilian Delmarco Perhaps by a slim chance or will of the force, Kilian Delmarco was traveling to a distant planet on one of her freelance contracts with her astromech companion. During her journey Kilian was to come across Aylee Stewart, a young ambitious girl who still had a lot to learn of the galaxy at large. This meeting very well could be the beginning of a long lasting freindship. After discovering some talents Aylee had regarding advertising and creative thinking, Kilian offered to commission Aylee in under a contract to help her cover her news stories for the galaxy aboard. Aylee would part time actively seek image shots to be provided to Kilian at request allowing her prospers to grow and allowed for their friendship to rise to another level. Aylee was certainly happy for a way to secure her own finanical future. Kuro Neko To be continued... Forge Vord Aylee Stewart "Ha Vord, I'm going to finish the trials before you!" Forge Vord "Yeah sure Aylee, we'll see at the end." Aylee and Forge first met at the start of the Mandroxan Trials. Both of them were aspiring acolytes eager to please the heads of the Mandroxan Family known as Lords or Ladies. At first the two were to have a sense of fierce competition between each other as they wanted to prove that they were better than the other and that they had a right greater than the other to be a part of the Mandroxan Family. Things would begin with a rocky start as both were to enter the trials. They would argue and bicker among each other, however, when Forge's first task would send him on a long hyper trip that would put Aylee months ahead of Vord in the trials, there clashing would stop and the two would become friends. As Vord had no way to catch up to Aylee it was clear that the trials were not a fair way to judge someone's worth and the two realized just how foolish they were to try and prove a point by such things. Many times the two would enjoy long nights in the cantina along with other acolytes, sometimes making fun of Director Ices when he'd show up in his usual overdressed attire, and as such they got to know each other quite well and developed a friendship that would show Forge that there were still some in this galaxy that he could rely on and come to trust. James Ices Aylee, "So you're just a production big shot then." '' ''James, "Something like that, I guess..." One night by chance James Ices was to enter the Freeman's Tavern whilst Aylee and some other Mandroxan Acolytes were partying and having some fun. Aylee, who was slightly influenced by the alcohol she had taken in, was quite loose and began to make fun of James in his well-to-do attire. Aylee had no idea that James was the Director of Neuro-Saav Technologies, which would explain why he was so over-dressed. Once Aylee began to come down from her alcohol induced buzz she began to talk with James a bit more and figured out who he was. As Aylee never really had much interest in businesses or finances she was instantly bored hearing the stories James had to tell of Neuro-Saav technologies and instead asked for another drink. The alcohol allowed her to seem like she was actually paying attention to James, however, she was instead imagining that she was chopping up Nexu tail with her vibro axe. Kathlen Stewart To be continued...